


Dessert and... alcohol?

by azureqingge



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, One-sided Lan Sizhui|Jin Ling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureqingge/pseuds/azureqingge
Summary: (Young Mistress Part 2)“You... leave me alone... at night.”“Hey! I can’t breathe!”“I have to... restrain myself everyday...”“Lan JingYi... what are you talking about?”
Relationships: Lan Wangji|Wei Wuxian, One-sided Lan Sizhui|Jin Ling - Relationship, jiang cheng|wen ning, lan jingyi|jin ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dessert and... alcohol?

Retiring to his bedchambers, Lan SiZhui calls it a night. Though his eyes were closed, his mind refused to sleep. The moment he let Lan JingYi leave for Lanling to come after Jin Ling meant he conceded. The moment he decided not to interfere, he had lost.

It was past 9 PM. Now that he was the one staying in the Cloud Recesses while his best friend was in Lanling, it should’ve been clear that no amount of regretting would switch their places now. Clenching his fist, tears ran down the corner of his eyes to the bed, now that he understood what those stares meant. He was correct in deducing that it was restraint, not for him, but rather for the one who clung to his arm.

The more he thought about it, the more the memories turned the dagger stuck to his heart, sending an unbearable pain of helplessness, When did it happen? How could he not notice— his eyes flutter open. When Lan JingYi bought that hairpin and organized Jin Ling’s things, he turned a blind eye to it. He refused to believe that somebody had set their eyes on the flower he thought he was the only one who could see. Somebody was tending to the flower in his absence, and when he finally came back, it was already plucked out of the garden and placed on somebody else’s vase.

Lan SiZhui steps out his bedroom to visit the town. Using an excuse that he was old enough, he buys a jar of alcohol, comes back and sits on the roof where he talked to Jin Ling once. Where his feelings budded. Chuckling, he smiles, imagining an angry Lan JingYi scolding him for drinking albeit his tongue was just as guilty for knowing alcohol back in the inn they stayed at.

He raises the jar to his lips just as a voice calls out to him, “Huh? SiZhui?”

Recognizing the voice, he regrets laughing at the imaginary Lan JingYi. This was the Cloud Recesses! Just what was he thinking?! Breaking rules just because he was upset?!

He spins, “S—Senior Wei?” he utters.

No words were needed for Wei WuXian to know. The time as well as the jar of alcohol SiZhui was holding told him much. “SiZhui… you like Jin Ling, too?”

His vision blurs. He did not dare open his mouth. Hearing the truth out loud and from his own mouth will only make the reality more vivid, and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop his tears. Wei WuXian did not need be told and could only scratch the back of his head. This was even harder than solving cases of missing body parts, cut-up spirits, uncovering masks of people who had smiles plastered to their faces all the time and whatnot. Searching his mind wouldn’t find anything on how to comfort crying people because he never did and never gained any experience on the matter in his two lifetimes.

As soon as he gathers himself, Lan SiZhui bows, putting away the alcohol, “Senior Wei, you should go back to your quarters. I will put these away and receive my punishment tomorrow.”

Wei WuXian was set on breaching the topic, but how he would still remain a question. He was torn between wanting to avoid reaping the tears he wouldn’t be able to wipe and wanting Lan SiZhui to let it out, “Are you really alright?”

“I am fine, Senior Wei,” Lan SiZhui smiles.

Wei WuXian feels a sting. Thinking that Lan SiZhui would be punished before even having the chance to ease some of his pain, he says, “Drink up.”

“I cannot,” Lan SiZhui bites his lip.

Seeing his shame, Wei WuXian continues, “You’re going to get punished anyway. I won’t tell on you.”

“Thank you, Senior Wei. But I really cannot.”

“You wouldn’t buy it in the first place if you couldn’t,” Wei WuXian hops and lands on his side. “I’ll drink with you.”

Choosing to drink outside the Cloud Recesses, Wei WuXian and Lan SiZhui make their way into town again. Wei WuXian pays for two rooms, but led Lan SiZhui into his, settling down on the table with an additional jar of alcohol.

“So... when did it happen?” Wei WuXian starts, pouring him a cup.

Lan SiZhui grabs the cup and downs the alcohol in one go, as if to brace himself from the interrogation. “Senior Wei. You might find this hard to believe... but I think it started the day we brought Sect Leader Jiang to the Cloud Recesses.”

Wei WuXian pauses, looking at SiZhui with bewildered eyes, That long?! How could he not notice?!

But for someone who wasn’t able to figure out another person’s feelings towards him in two lifetimes, or even longer if not for the other’s brother, this wasn’t unusual.

“Senior Wei?” SiZhui peers at his face.

Wei WuXian clears his throat, secretly regretting his decision to intervene and let Jin Ling and Lan JingYi end up together.

Wait. No. Even if it was Lan SiZhui, Jin Ling had the right to choose. The only fault he did was to make it so that Lan SiZhui wasn’t given a chance to at least let Jin Ling know how he felt.

“Sorry,” Wei WuXian snaps out of his trance, feeling guilty. This was his adoptive son with Lan WangJi. How could he make things difficult for him?

“It is nobody’s fault,” Lan SiZhui pours him a cup in return. “I was the one who refused to tell him. Even if I had not made that mistake, it would not change anything.”

“What mistake?”

“I thought... Young Master Jin liked—” he trails off. _Me._ When his eyes glanced at Wei WuXian, who was staring intently at him, he continued, embarrassed, “I found out I was wrong. But I did not think it was JingYi.”

“If you knew it was the case, shouldn’t you have confessed to him? Regardless of who he liked, the fact that it wasn’t you gives you all the more reason to—” Wei WuXian halts abruptly. Right. Who was he to talk? Back then, he did the same and always delayed asking Lan WangJi what he thought of him. He was only shameless enough to confess in public when Lan XiChen himself told him his brother felt the same.

Drinking two cups was nothing to Lan SiZhui. He wasn’t a Lan by blood after all. Picking up the third cup, he speaks without noticing Wei WuXian’s pause, “Knowing Young Master Jin, he might have cut off my tongue if I did.”

As Lan SiZhui began telling Wei WuXian everything, the more the latter’s sympathy for him grew. SiZhui was nice to everyone. Even Lan JingYi wasn’t able to tell that the ‘maiden’ he was talking about was the ‘young mistress’ he was always picking a fight with.

In the end, Wei WuXian wasn’t able to give any advice at all. He wasn’t ready to admit it, but he was actually more worried about Lan SiZhui than finding an excuse to tell Lan WangJi in the morning so he wouldn’t be punished throughout the night. Everyday was everyday after all.

Jin Ling stands behind his uncle. He did not imagine he would witness the day Lan JingYi wore anything other than blue and white. He steps back, then turns around for good measure, so the only one that could see him secretly pleased with himself was the wall.

Lan JingYi, on the other hand, could only scowl at the heavy metal blocks he was forced to hold in front of him without his arms bending in the slightest. He was not happy that he had to stay at Lanling for more than a day and was even more distressed that he had to wear the LanlingJin Sect’s uniform in doing so, aside from him not bringing an extra set of uniform. He had a habit of bragging about his sect and more so, it looked like he was the one being married off to this sect.

“Five more minutes!” Jiang Cheng shouts at him, his eyes so focused like a hawk.

If it wasn’t for the handstands he was used to, he wouldn’t even last a minute. Lan JingYi, though, catches Jin Ling turning around behind his uncle, his shoulders slightly raising. _Oh, he’s laughing at me now._

“This brat!” Jiang Cheng suddenly hisses, mistaking Lan JingYi’s scrunched brows as a sign of defiance.

“Huh?” Lan JingYi and Jin Ling both utter at the same time, wondering what caused Jiang Cheng’s sudden bout of fury this time.

Jiang Cheng unleashes Zidian’s whip form. Controlling the force, he lashes at Lan JingYi’s right arm, forcing the other to cry out.

“Ouch!” Lan JingYi grits his teeth. “What did I do?!”

“You! Be quiet!” Jin Ling shushes him, trying to feign anger so his uncle would cease from falling further into his hostile tendencies, “Are you angry that I’m laughing at you? If it weren’t for me, my uncle would’ve long broken both your legs!”

Lan JingYi was speechless, not expecting Jin Ling to go this far for him. What he said was the same as confessing in front of his uncle that it was his fault he was making fun of him! But more than that, it was odd that Jiang Cheng’s expression suddenly twisted at the last sentence.

Was it not the case?

Jiang Cheng, on the other hand, squints his eyes in confusion for two seconds at Jin Ling, almost asking what the hell his nephew was talking about. He leaves where he was standing, choosing to walk around in circles around Lan JingYi. Not wanting to make it obvious, he walks around and when he passes a certain spot, he is able to see the small window from the building beside this open hall.

As he nonchalantly walks and raises his line of sight, he was able to see the person who truly saved Lan JingYi from going home with Zidian’s whip marks all over his back. As soon as he sees the slight sadness in Wen Ning’s expression, he retracts Zidian immediately, a sight Jin Ling does not miss, except for the person in the window.

Lan JingYi slumps on the sofa, sweat dripping down the ends of his hair as he exclaims, “Sect Leader Jiang has no mercy!”

“Hey, take a bath first! And don’t forget that Sect Leader Jiang’s nephew is standing in front of you right now!” Jin Ling throws a towel at him, also thinking, He has no idea uncle’s already so merciful this time. But that’s as far as his mercy goes.

Lan JingYi, devoid of strength, was not too fast to catch the towel that was thrown at his face. Slowly, he peels off the towel, spitting, “Where did he even get those metal blocks? I thought I heard those were used in Yunmeng?”

“What do you think? My uncle comes here to help me out sometimes. Of course, those metal blocks would be here,” Jin Ling says, but omits the part that those metal blocks were brought to Lanling at his own request. That he wanted to experience all the hellish training of all the sects he was involved in.

“I’m sleepy...” Lan JingYi murmurs, his eyes already lidded.

“Take a bath first! You’re sweaty and dirty! It’s disgusting!” Jin Ling points at the door, urging him to get out.

“... can’t stand...”

Jin Ling closes his eyes for a second, before taking angry steps towards Lan JingYi, intent on dragging the other to the bathroom himself. Just as he grabs ahold of Lan JingYi to pull him up, he collapses on top of the other. “Huh?”

Lan JingYi flips them over, so he was on top, “Hey! When somebody’s resting, you cannot just drag them to the bathroom!”

Jin Ling does not speak, taking in the sight of Lan JingYi’s handsome face decorated with a layer of sweat... in such a position. His cheeks burn red, heart racing as if about to burst out his chest.

The blush on Jing Ling’s cheeks made Lan JingYi realize the situation, his face catching fire as well. “J—Jin Ling... this is...” he stammers.

Seeing that Lan JingYi knew as well, Jin Ling grits his teeth in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, “If you want to keep your legs, get off me!” he was dragged down by someone exposed to his uncle’s ire for two and a half hours, and another half hour because he laughed, yet this person who should’ve been too tired to lift a finger was able to overpower him. Not to mention, he was too embarrassed to admit that right now, he thought Lan JingYi looked so handsome that he wanted to—

Lan JingYi scrambles off of him, “Don’t be too mad! This was an accident!”

“Just shut up and go!” Jin Ling takes the discarded towel and once again, throws it at JingYi. “I’ve had enough of you for today! Trying to make excuses when it’s clear you did it on purpose!”

Before Lan JingYi could retaliate, Jin Ling already stormed out of the room. Sighing, he mutters, “Such a hot and cold temper...”

The breeze that blew into the room was cool. With the full moon illuminating part of the room, Jin Ling blows out the lantern. Ever since they fought earlier, he had been in a foul mood. And right now, it only annoys him that he was about to go to sleep on bad terms with his supposed lover.

He springs up, “It’s his fault!” he hisses to no one in particular.

But the more he thought of it, the more he was convinced that he wasn’t pertaining to Lan JingYi. The GusuLan Sect disciples were known for being clean, and to some extent, afraid of germ contamination. The way Lan JingYi refused to clean up immediately must have been because he was extremely tired. And yet...

“Just this once,” he grits his teeth, getting out of bed and sprinting to the kitchen, having decided that he will not sleep unless they made up.

“Sect Leader Jiang?” a male subordinate comes into the room, bearing a bottle and a cup on a tray.

Jiang Cheng looks up from his desk, “Put it there,” he orders.

The subordinate does as he was told, setting the bottle and cup on the table in the middle of the room. Then, just as he was about to leave Jiang Cheng, still going through the mountain of paperwork...

“Wait,” Jiang Cheng stops him.

“Yes, Sect Leader?”

Jin Ling looks proudly at the peace offering he was able to muster: some sort of dessert, a change of bandages, and water as well, taking note that JingYi is a Lan.

He makes his way to the hall, careful not to tip over the tray. But on his way, a male subordinate was already interrupting him.

“Sect Leader Jin,” he calls as he approaches.

“What?” Jin Ling says a little rudely.

“Sect Leader Jiang requests your presence, immediately.”

“Can’t it wait? I’m busy,” he says, still walking.

“I’m afraid not,” the subordinate says, “If you may, I can carry that—”

“Don’t touch it!” Jin Ling warns him. “I’ll go, so don’t bother me,” he sighs, irritated but in order to stop the pestering, he had to come.

As he enters, he greets, “Uncle,” before finding the table in the middle. Setting the tray down, he approaches Jiang Cheng’s desk.

It takes Jiang Cheng a second before he finally looks up, “Here. Take these to your room and see if you can come up with a solution. Then, explain to me what you came up with tomorrow.”

Jiang Cheng took the extra time today to sort out some paper works with the cases he thought Jin Ling could handle. In order to strengthen Jin Ling’s authority, he had to prove himself step by step, without mistakes, so people would follow him and deem him worthy of being sect leader. And Jiang Cheng was helping him do that.

“Okay. Thank you,” Jin Ling says, taking the papers, and making his way quickly to the table where he put the tray, when the same subordinate came in.

“And Jin Ling—” Jiang Cheng pauses.

The subordinate, thinking Jiang Cheng was either finished or no longer interested in drinking, picks up the tray, putting the bottle and cup along with it.

“Ah, leave that.” Jiang Cheng catches sight of the subordinate, and motions for him to put the items back on the table.

Jin Ling whirls around, but does not say anything, a cold drop of sweat making its way down his back. Because of that disciple’s pestering earlier, he became careless, even bringing the tray that was open for questioning once Jiang Cheng sees it!

“Hm? What’s that?” Jiang Cheng eyes the dessert, as well as the extra cup. Jin Ling did not have the habit of bringing him anything.

The subordinate puts back the bottle, as well as the cup, then leaves the tray on the table as well before leaving. After overcoming a crisis, Jin Ling says as normally as he could, “I figured I should take some extra time to study, so I brought some snacks for myself.”

He emphasizes the snacks, praying that Jiang Cheng wouldn’t notice the bandages that were partly covered by the bottle right before Jiang Cheng averted his eyes.

Jiang Cheng, who goes back to arranging the papers and was too busy for details, says, “Is that so. Then, take some extra time to accomplish the papers I gave you as well.”

“Yes, Uncle,” Jin Ling salutes him, calmly walking to the table while blocking Jiang Cheng’s view, picks up the tray.

He wasn’t allowed to see Lan JingYi during the night, but he couldn’t help it. And why was it that he felt like his uncle would see through anything even though it was only a slim chance with a dessert as innocent as this? The truth was, Jiang Cheng was already busy enough with his own sect, as well as babysitting him.

Cursing himself for being too paranoid, he walks a little faster to the room Lan JingYi was confined in.

Lan JingYi’s eyes were already heavy. It was near 9 PM. He closes his eyes just in time for the quiet creaking of the door to snap them open again.

He gets up, a hand on one of his sleepy eyes while the other fumbling for the lantern. The light from the lantern illuminating the room, at first it was a blur of yellow, along with some near-audible but distinctly snappish lines.

As he willed his eyes to focus, which thankfully complied, he sees Jin Ling standing beside his bed, spouting inaudible noises that sounded mean, which only became clear at the last part, “... not even 9 PM yet!”

“Huh? Young—Jin Ling?” Lan JingYi rubs his eyes once again, his ‘training’ for the day to blame for his sluggishness.

Jin Ling’s lips twist in displeasure as he questions, “You were about to call me young mistress, aren’t you?!” although he succeeded in restraining his fists, his tone was a different matter.

Lan JingYi, who was still a quarter asleep, denies it, “N—no! I was going to call you ‘Young Master Jin’ because your uncle’s here!”

And he was telling the truth...

Although ‘Sect Leader Jin’ would have sounded more convincing, Jin Ling reluctantly believes him at the mention of his uncle. Anything that carried his uncle’s name sounds authentic after all.

But whatever. They were on bad terms before and it was partly because of his own attitude that he was given that unofficial nickname. Even if they were lovers now, one cannot just break an old habit.

And he was here to make amends, not fight over names. And so, Jin Ling swallows his pride, putting the tray on Lan JingYi’s lap. “Eat.”

“Huh? But it’s almost 9 PM!” Lan JingYi says, reminding him that his time was almost up.

Jin Ling shoots him a glare, “GusuLan Sect disciples are too stiff! You’re not in Gusu and no one’s going to reprimand you even if you stayed up until 4 AM! So, what’s the problem?”

Lan JingYi’s rebuttal was pushed down when he saw something was off about Jin Ling’s expression, looking back and forth at him and the plate. A spark of excitement?

“Just this once,” he says, taking a bite of that somewhat fluffy dessert he’d never seen before. “Hm? It’s good!” he exclaims.

The praise that came from Lan JingYi’s mouth, which was a rare occurrence, automatically lifted a corner of Jin Ling’s mouth. “Hmph...” a small scoff of triumph escapes him.

“You made this?!” Lan JingYi, who found the dessert delicious, makes an offhand remark, which really hit the mark.

Jin Ling whirls his head around, “How did you know?”

He was just finishing the last bite of that small dessert when he chokes at the confirmation he did not expect. He thought the only thing Jin Ling was good at, aside from being a cultivator, was talk back to his uncle ten times. And now, the dessert made by his very beloved was choking him for thinking such mean thoughts!

Seeing the almost red JingYi coughing, in a panic, Jin Ling picks up the cup, unintentionally discarding the tray, along with the bandages.

As Lan JingYi weakly brings the cup to his lips, with Jin Ling’s help, he downs the cup, the strange smell registering too late in his desire to banish the pending death from choking due to dessert: a rather shameful way of dying. At least, for a cultivator.

Feeling the searing heat of the drink down his throat, Lan JingYi’s eyes open wide at Jin Ling, his mouth slightly agape.

“What?” Jin Ling, holding the cup, blinks in wonder but his tone was succinct.

And that was when a thud followed. Jin Ling looks at Lan JingYi, eyes closed, on the bed, unmoving. He proceeds to pick up the bandages, which were still clean due to the floor being regularly cleaned.

“Lan JingYi,” he calls.

No response.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he spits, trying to shake him awake. He, then, looks at the time. 9 PM...

As much as he doesn’t want to admit, it can’t be helped. Instead, he holds Lan JingYi’s right arm, changing the bandages as patiently as he could, trying not to think of the possibility of having to live this way in a parallel universe if he was born as a GusuLan Sect disciple.

Just thinking about falling asleep at exactly 9 PM without a way to fight it gives him the chills!

When he finishes, he fixes JingYi, placing the blanket over him. Walking over to the cabinet, he finds an extra set of a blanket folded in a neat rectangle, to put under JingYi’s head.

“JingYi...” he nudges his shoulder. Still no response. He’s dead asleep.

Jin Ling watches his even breathing, his serene face unlike the very boy who also threw insults at him whenever they met in the past. _Maybe... it wouldn’t hurt if..._

He approaches, slowly... then, right before his lips touch the other’s, he withdraws. Slapping a palm to his forehead, then his cheek, which were both red and hot, he makes up another excuse. _Well, he kissed me first! So, why can’t I?_

As if that excuse finally gave him enough pass to do what he was about to do, he kisses Lan JingYi... on the cheek. “Good night!” he says, a scowl rather, leaving the room with the tray to head to the kitchen.

A few minutes after the door closed, the eyes of the person who should be sleeping, slowly opened.

Jiang Cheng, in the middle of sorting out the papers, looks at the one sitting on the sofa, also sorting out his own set of papers.

Feeling the gaze on him, Wen Ning looks up, “Um... A-Cheng? Is something wrong?”

Face immediately heating up, Jiang Cheng clears his throat, trying to sound as normal as he could, “Are you sure you should be helping me? I can handle those myself.”

“Ah, this is nothing. I do not get tired. You should be sleeping soon, A-Cheng.”

With that, Wen Ning goes back to diligently arranging the papers. Jiang Cheng just stares at him, before he gets up and walks over to the sofa. Last week, he wore the purple colours of YunmengJiang Sect. Now, he’s wearing black, with his long hair tied back in a ponytail, which looks rather enticing.

Wen Ning briefly glances at him, before making space, moving over. Jiang Cheng snatches his right arm, pulling him swiftly in an embrace, sending the three of four papers that were in Wen Ning’s hand flying all over the place.

“A-Cheng—”

“Mm...” Jiang Cheng was already kissing him.

But as much as he’d like to continue, Wen Ning breaks the kiss, “A-Cheng, people might come in.”

Jiang Cheng’s brows knit in annoyance, “We haven’t been doing anything since the last two weeks.”

His cheeks slightly puffing from his pouting, Wen Ning pinches one, “But it is not me who’s been busy lately,” he says, his voice serene and gentle as always.

True. Wen Ning had too much free time on him, but Jiang Cheng had too little, either at his own sect or helping Jin Ling in Lanling. That was why, whenever he could, Wen Ning volunteered to help him with his administrative role.

“No one’s going to come in without knocking,” Jiang Cheng protests, arms still around Wen Ning.

“Sect Leader Jiang,” Wen Ning begins, his palms on Jiang Cheng’s chest, the only things preventing the latter from kissing him again, “You still have work to do.”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes squint in displeasure. Sighing dejectedly, he releases Wen Ning, “Leave that batch and go to the bedroom.”

This was the LanlingJin Sect. He was only borrowing an office here, which did not include the bedroom. Wen Ning blinks, “A-Cheng—”

“I’ll follow right after. Just give me a minute,” he says, picking up the cup beside the bottle of alcohol he ordered earlier to keep him awake.

He was so busy that he only remembered about it just now. Wen Ning nods, “I’ll wait for you, then.”

About to open the door, Wen Ning suddenly hears cursing. When he looks back, Jiang Cheng had already spilled the contents of the cup, “The fuck?!” he slams the cup on the table.

“What is wrong?” Wen Ning asks, running to him.

“I told him to bring me a bottle of alcohol, not water!” Jiang Cheng wipes the remnants of the liquid off his mouth.

Wen Ning picks up the bottle and gives it to Jiang Cheng, “But... isn’t this a bottle of alcohol? And why are you drinking so much?”

Jiang Cheng takes it, raising the opening near his nose, “Hm? This is alcohol...”

Wen Ning, “A-Cheng. It is bad if you drink so much...”

“I need it to keep me awake,” Jiang Cheng says, with his default tone that usually sounds cold.

“Mn...” Wen Ning slowly nods, his gaze on the floor like he had been scolded.

The sight immediately wrenches Jiang Cheng’s chest, “Fine. I will... tone down... just a bit,” he presses his lips together awkwardly. But it was enough for Wen Ning to throw himself at him, hugging him tightly that he staggered backwards a few steps.

“I will go now,” Wen Ning says, kissing his cheek, making the recipient stifle the unstoppable smile forming on his lips.

“I’ll go check the brat first. Our cups must’ve been switched. Kids should not drink alcohol,” Jiang Cheng kisses him on the forehead. “You better be ready when I return.”

A tray on one hand, Jin Ling walks the corridors on his way to the kitchen when he encounters the last person he wants to bump into after disobeying a rule.

“Jin Ling,” Jiang Cheng says, coming from the other end of the corridor.

This time, he puts his other hand under the tray, trying to walk as calmly as he could. _Did Uncle find out?_ “Yes, Uncle.”

Jiang Cheng looks curiously at the tray which held an empty plate and cup. Thankfully, Jin Ling chose to discard the old bandages at the bin in Lan JingYi’s room. “You drank it?”

Jin Ling looks at him, perplexed. “Yes, why?”

“You didn’t notice? Our cups were switched,” Jiang Cheng says, picking up the cup, then sniffing it.

A cold drop of sweat makes its way down Jing Ling’s back, delaying his speech. It wasn’t because he was afraid of Jiang Cheng questioning him and discovering what he’d done. It was replaced by something else, something far worse.

“...”

“Jin Ling, children shouldn’t drink alcohol—”

At the mention of that forbidden liquid, Jin Ling takes off, running as fast as he could to the other end of the corridor. His footsteps were stifled by the sound of shattering ceramic, paired with the thundering voice of Jiang Cheng cursing as he stepped back before the pieces reached him.

Jiang Cheng looks over his shoulder, “I swear... I wasn’t going to scold him.”

Wen Ning steps out from where he was hiding, “I know. I heard. But, it is possible that Young Master Jin was afraid you would.”

Jiang Cheng presses two fingers against his temple. Then, shakes his head sideways as if banishing the thought. He takes his hand, “What I need right now is the Ghost General’s affection, not babysit a fifteen-year-old brat.”

“Do not be mean to Young Master Jin.”

“Alright, alright.”

Smiling, Wen Ning tightens his grip, “Let’s go, A-Cheng.”

Suddenly, he was swept off his feet, Jiang Cheng’s face almost touching his. With ease, Jiang Cheng walks forward with Wen Ning in his arms, “Be ready, A-Ning.”

 _What have I done?!_ Jin Ling turns left. He had read somewhere that when a person is drunk and falls asleep, someone needs to turn him over to his side, so he does not suffocate due to his vomit. If he vomits. GusuLan Sect disciples have low tolerance against alcohol. He could only hope Lan JingYi did not vomit.

“Damn it! Why did he have to put the idiot in the farthest room?!” Jin Ling curses.

Just as he turns the corner, he spots a white figure from afar... along with a yellow one. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stops running. _He’s okay!_

However, the more he got closer, the more the crease between his brows deepened, his expression turning into a scowl the more he saw. Lan JingYi was only wearing one layer of sleeping clothes... currently pushing a patrolling guard against the wall.

Jin Ling stops a few feet away, watching them. The patrol, who was struggling with all his might, shouts at JingYi, “Get off me! Why are you so strong?!”

Beforehand, Jiang Cheng gave orders not to harm the disciple from Gusu under any circumstances. He was the only one allowed to subject him to extreme conditions. If anyone left even a scratch on him, they would answer to him.

Lan JingYi’s eyes were blank, his movements sluggish, but his force enough to pin the guard down. What Jin Ling didn’t expect was the words that came out his mouth, “Jin Ling... I really—”

“I told you a dozen times! I’m not the—Sect Leader Jin!” the guard finally notices Jin Ling’s presence.

Jin Ling’s expression twists, perhaps because he wasn’t able to hear the rest of the sentence or because he was just angry at what he was seeing overall. But the next thing he did was snatch Lan JingYi from the patrolling guard, “Do not speak of this to anyone.”

“Y—Yes, Sect Leader.”

Storming off with Lan JingYi in tow, the guard watches as they disappear in another direction.

“Lan JingYi,” Jin Ling says, his voice cold as ice. He does not look back once but only walks ahead, his hand gripping JingYi’s wrist.

Lan JingYi, “Jin Ling...”

“What?” Jin Ling scowls. Just as they turn the corner, his back hits the wall. “Jing—”

“...” Lan JingYi’s briefly presses his lips onto Jin Ling’s before slumping on him entirely.

Jin Ling manages to catch Lan JingYi’s falling body, his face pale knowing they were out in the open, “You idiot! What are you doing?! Do you want us to get caught?!”

“I... miss... you,” Lan JingYi murmurs.

“What the—I’ve only been gone for less than an hour!” Jin Ling hisses, before looking around.

“You... leave me alone... at night,” JingYi answers him, putting his arms around Jin Ling before constricting them with all his might.

“Hey! I can’t breathe!” Even though Jin Ling tries hard to peel off his arms, Lan JingYi was from the Lan Sect. It wouldn’t budge.

“I have to... restrain myself everyday...” JingYi says, words surly.

Jin Ling stops struggling. Wait. Are these... his real thoughts? “Lan JingYi... what are you talking about?”

When the struggling ceased, Lan JingYi’s embrace loosened for a bit. He answers once again, “I’m afraid of... Sect Leader Jiang... but I have to restrain myself from... running away...”

“...”

“... because I want to... go back to Gusu with you...”

Jin Ling’s cheeks instantly turn red, his own arms tightening protectively around Lan JingYi, “Lan JingYi, you, idiot...”

“... need your... uncle’s approval...”

“Stop speaking,” Jin Ling hisses, stroking his disheveled hair.

“Don’t... leave me… again…”

“... I won’t,” Jin Ling says, his voice gentle.

He didn’t know alcohol can do this much to a person. What was it? Did Wei WuXian mention something about Lan WangJi getting drunk once? What happened afterwards? Should he ask him to tell the story again?

Hands moving up to Lan JingYi’s shoulders, he steadies him. Then, he slowly leans in, kissing Lan JingYi, for all the words that he couldn’t tell him right now. Lan JingYi was drunk. It would be useless to tell him things he either won’t understand or won’t remember when he sobers up.

As they kissed, faint footsteps began to approach. Jin Ling breaks the kiss, alarmed, “JingYi, let’s—”

But the latter slumps on him once again. “Erk...”

“Hey, we’re going to get caught!” Jin Ling sneaks a glance at the corridor. The disciple coming their way was holding a bunch of scrolls. A nobody. Still, the chances of gossip spreading like wildfire wasn’t slim. 

Jin Ling, with Lan JingYi still in his arms, spins, successfully forcing their bodies to move, pushing open the door to Jin Ling’s room and entering.

When the footsteps faded, Jin Ling who was waiting at the door ready to spout lies or angry remarks in case the disciple decided to stick his nose in his business, was finally able to breathe. 

“Phew. He’s gone,” Jin Ling looks down, only to find Lan JingYi leaning on the door on the ground, already sleeping. 

Crouching down, he studies Lan JingYi’s sleeping face. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. It’s not everyday, after all, that he gets to see Lan JingYi’s face with no trace of the boy who often picks a fight with him. But he had to admit, he loves that side of him as well.

“I guess… I have no choice,” Jin Ling murmurs, picking him up and laying him down on his bed. “This is my fault in the first place.”

“Jin Ling…”

“...”

“...”

“... I want to… tell you what I think, too. But it will have to wait until you sober up… For now, good night, Lan JingYi.”

“...”

“... I love you.” Jin Ling collapses next to him. He pulls the covers up and clutches Lan JingYi against him tightly before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ♡


End file.
